


Medusa

by Amelia_Badguy



Series: Fictober 2019 [2]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 06:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20887343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Badguy/pseuds/Amelia_Badguy
Summary: Como siempre ocurría en su vida en el Enterprise, las cosas no sucedían como él quería que ocurrían, es decir, desde que estaba en una maldita misión de cinco años, era señal de eso, pero no había esperado encontrar eso.





	Medusa

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia pertenece a una serie que escribiré para el Fictober de la página "Retos Randoms de Randoms Fandoms", utilizando las palabras de la lista. La segunda palabra es "Medusa", así que aquí está la historia ~ Esta inspirada en el capitulo de la serie original "Who Mourns for Adonais?"

Todo era una misión normal, ir a explorar un planeta, nada nuevo en realidad, cosas de su misión de cinco años en el espacio profundo, pero bueno, todo había terminado mal, como siempre si debía ser sincero -deberían haber cosas que de verdad no le deberían sorprender ya en esta vida-, y habían sido atacados por lo que parecían ser minutaros de la mitología griega y se había separado de su grupo.

Él era un maldito doctor no un maldito explorado, pensó realmente cansado mientras se acercaba a un río. Debía admitir que el planeta era bastante igual a la Tierra, tanto su flora como su fauna, le recordaba a lo que había sido Grecia o más bien las imágenes de antaño que había podido apreciar de aquel país.

Aunque claro, mientras se iba acercando al río, le pareció ver un templo demasiado abandonado, un templo que se asemejaban a las ruinas griegas que había visto una vez en alguna película, pensó, con aquello despertando un poco su curiosidad.

Sí, el primer contacto con extraterrestres registrado de la flota estelar, había sido con Vulcanos, pero esto era algo más, pensó, mientras se acercaba al templo, sacando su comunicador, golpeando un poco aquel maldito instrumento. Cuando debía funcionar lo hacía.

Observó en detenimiento cada centímetro del lugar donde parecían haber diferentes estatuas de animales y figuras humanas, pensó, observando detenidamente el lugar. Todo aquello era demasiado extraño, se dijo, girando su cuerpo para devolverse e intentar hacer contacto con el Enterprise, cuando lo escuchó.

Él había crecido Georgia, sabía que eran los ruidos de animales y sabía cómo era el ruido de una serpiente. Por lo cual miró bastante atento el piso, buscando de donde provenía aquel sonido, deseando de verdad que fuera únicamente una serpiente pequeña, sólo una pequeña y no un condenado monstruo que lo fuera a devorar y su vida se acabara en aquella maldita misión de cinco años arriba de aquella maldita nave -o bueno, en un planeta donde debiera bajar a hacer alguna misión-.

Su vista siguió recorriendo el suelo, pero se sorprendió al ver unos pies descalzos, escondidos detrás de uno de los pilares del templo.

— Hey — Le dijo con suavidad, poniendo sus manos frente su cuerpo para demostrar señal de rendición, eran los pies de una chica, pensó, mientras daba unos pequeños pasos, intentando ver mejor por la luz que entraba en el templo a aquella chica que se escondía de aquella forma. — Esta bien, no te haré daño, soy el doctor Leonard McCoy, ¿me entiendes?

Ni siquiera sabía si esa chica fuera a entenderle en realidad, pero escuchó y vio como daba unos pasos fuera del pilar, para dejarse ver y no pudo quedar más que sorprendido cuando alzó su vista para ver a la joven y lo primero que vio fueron escamas por cabello.

Su instinto lo hizo bajar la vista nuevamente a los pies de la joven, quizás aquello sería lo mejor, se dijo así mismo.

— ¿Eres enviado de ella? — Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de la joven, ella temblaba con suavidad, siendo que alzó su vista nuevamente evitando mirar los ojos de la joven.

Ella tenía un rostro hermoso, de una chica realmente bella, pero sus cabellos... bueno sus cabellos eran serpientes.

— ¿De quién? — Preguntó con suavidad mirando a aquella chica que vestía con lo que parecían ser túnicas usadas por los griegos antiguos y su mente fue a mil por hora.

Él planeta era parecido a la Tierra, su maldita flora y fauna se parecía a la que había en Grecia, sin contar los templos que se parecían a los que los que les habían construido a los dioses para alabarlos... habían sido atacados por los que parecían ser minutaros y ahora estaba esa chica ahí.

— Atenas... dijo que cuando fuera seguro, mandaría a alguien para poder salir... cuando ya no estuviera él... me transformó en esto... — Murmuró como una niña asustada, una niña que estaba acudiendo a la primera persona que iba a buscarla, sin llegar a dañarla en realidad, pues todas las otras estatuas que habían alrededor parecían eso... que habían querido atacar. — Dijo que así me dejaría en paz... pero no fue así...

— ¿Medusa? — Su fuerte no eran las historias griegas, era un maldito doctor, no un maldito historiador, pero sabía el mito, lo había leído de niño alguna vez. La joven que fue violada por Poseidón, a la cual Atenas la convirtió en un ser con serpientes por cabello y que había sido decapitada.

— Sí, ¿eres enviado de ella? — Le preguntó con un poco más de esperanza en su voz, tantos años esperando salir, tantos años deseando caminar y sentir el viento sobre su rostro nuevamente. Pero él había estado allá afuera, él, quién sin miramientos la había tomado, la había forzado a algo que ella no deseaba.

— No... pero no hay peligro afuera, te lo aseguro.... — Había sido entrenado cuando estudio medicina para tratar con aquello, con casos de violación, pues porque lo que le había ocurrido a aquella joven había sido aquello, una violación por parte de un Dios en realidad.

Estiró su mano con suavidad, para que ella la tomara, necesitaban salir de ese templo, de esa obscuridad, pero no podía mirarla a los ojos en realidad, pues sino quedaría convertido en nada más que piedra ahí, que aunque sonaba interesante no quería averiguar en sí mismo como ocurría.

— No puedo mirar tus ojos, para prometerte esto, pero puedes confiar en mí, nada malo ocurrirá — Le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, mirando una de las serpientes que estaba enrollada sobre sí misma, casi como relajada, pero él sabía bien que estaba a punto de atacar si algo le pasaba a la joven.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo su mano estirada hasta que ella finalmente la tomó. Pudo sentir como la joven se aferraba a su brazo al caminar, esperando que nada malo fuera a pasar e incluso él podía sentir a las serpientes sobre su hombro, pero no le dio importancia.

Salió junto aquella joven y la dejó ver aquel paisaje, que ella no había visto por quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

La dejó sentir el aire contra su piel, el viento que pasaba entre sus serpientes y ella, aún aferrada a su brazo murmuró quedo.

— Esto es... realmente más hermoso que lo que recordaba...

—

— ¿Entonces se encontraron con Apolo, quién tenía un campo que hacía que los comunicadores no funcionaran? — Le preguntó a Jim una vez devuelta en el Enterprise. Aún no había comentado nada de lo de Medusa, porque bueno, quería saber que era lo que habían investigado los otros primero.

— Sí, aunque no lo creas Bones, al parecer Apolo había estado viviendo esperando ser adorado nuevamente, aún cuando los otros dioses ya habían desaparecido, finalmente se fue con ellos o algo así... — Le comentó mientras dejaba que el médico viera sus raspones, siempre terminaba de aquella manera.

— ¿Todos los dioses habían desaparecido? — Preguntó mientras terminaba de curar a Jim, lo cual era su rutina normal luego de una misión.

— Según él, sí, ¿por? ¿no crees que fue algo fantástico? — Sólo hizo un ruido como respuesta a Jim.

El planeta no era de interés para la flota realmente... y ahora... aquella joven podría descansar tranquila, dejar su alma descansar, recostada en los campos de ciclamen que habían encontrado juntos.


End file.
